bioshockfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah Shayd
[http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/ADAM "Ryan said no to my business scheme, but Fontaine. Fontaine is a different man, a man with a good head on his shoulders and a brain that beats Ryan's by a mile. And when he presented me the briefcase filled with ]ADAMhttp://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/ADAM , well, I couldn't help myself" ''-''Elijah Shayd Elijah Ellison Shayd was a major businessman in Rapture, Shayd Scientifics, which was shut down in early months of 1959 due to "reports of smuggling operations" that were false. Forced into Pauper's Drop, he lived amongst the poor that he despised until Frank Fontaine hired him and his former work-force to help him take down Andrew Ryan by bribing him with a massive amount of ADAM. He speaks with with a deep, almost hoarse, bronx accent and tends to smoke a lot. 'Rapture & The Decline' Elijah Shayd was born in the Bronx of New York City, supposedly, and lived among wealthier business tycoons due to the fact he made millions during the Great Depression smuggling Alcohol and Whiskey from Canada into the United States. He owned a large electronics company called Shayd Scientifics and was personally invited to Rapture sometime in the late 40's by Andrew Ryan. While in Rapture, he built up Shayd Scientifics and managed to make even more than he could possibly imagine, making most of the computers and computer-based machines for Rapture until Feburary of 1959. In Feburary of 1959, a newspaper announced that workers of Shayd Scientifics had been smuggling computer parts from the surface, Andrew Ryan was shocked by this announcement as well as Elijah Shayd. Without having a chance to defend himself before Andrew Ryan, his business was condemned and his work-force scattered, Within a few weeks he became broke and his fiances caught up with him. Unable to afford a proper home or any basic necessities in his wealthy standard of living; he was forced into Pauper's Drop, The indigent section of the city, where he was taken into Fontaine's Home for the Poor. 'New Years Eve Riots & The Aftermath' Fontaine, visiting his Home for the Poor in the in early summer, saw the now desperate Shayd fighting with one of the other indigents over food scraps and recruited him into his scheme. At first Shayd rejected him, knowing Andrew Ryan was having his differences with Fontaine, but was won over when Fontaine presented him with a "briefcase load of ADAM". Still having multiple connections with some of his former workers, he formed some of Fontaine's Splicer Army. One man, a Dr. Lloyd Stevenson, tried to report some of their activities but was killed in Fort Frolic by a Felix Carlsburg, who said in his audio file, "I threw the corpse in the fire to fuel Fontaine's Rapture..." He began to splice during the New Year Eve Riots and slowly transformed from a man into a monster and now hides in the abandoned Shayd Scientifics Building near the condemned Fontaine Futurisitics in Vulcan District. 'Battling Shayd' When you reach Shayd's office, a cutscene will come. Which reveals Shayd splicing with a plasmid labeled "Experiment 222"... Category:Characters